Another Doorstep Baby
by Francesca R
Summary: Hermione Granger didn’t have anything she thought she would. Not the ring from Ron nor the profession as an Auror. But the abandoned baby on her doorstep she thought she didn’t need was maybe the one thing she was meant to have. DMHG


_Prologue_

"Done!"

Hermione slipped in the last book into the hallow gap in the shelf. She glanced around proudly on what took her one week to finish. All four walls around her were lined with mahogany shelves and dotted with over a thousand books. Her personal collection of both Muggle and Wizarding literature sat neatly on each row, all alphabetized. All editions of Hogwarts, a History stood proudly on the top shelf along with the complete works of Shakespeare. A burgundy Persian rug lied on the floor contrasting perfectly with the interiors of the room. An intricate oak wood study table lay in one corner of the room against the granite fire place. Finally, she finished the study.

"What do you think Crookshanks?" Hermione asked her ginger tabby cat. The cat did nothing but hiss in reply. "7 years have passed and still you have a complete set of lives. What am I going to do with you?" Hermione teased as she gently kicked the bulging stomach of her feline. "Come now. Let's have a little snack before we get on with the rest of the house; with the pace we are going at, it'll take a year before the house is fully furnished."

Hermione climbed down the stairs with the orange ball of fur following behind her. She smiled as she looked around her new house. It was perfect; a little two big for just a girl and her cat but never the less bit perfect. The house was located in a small muggle town in the heart of Surrey. It was a two-story house with 3 bed rooms, a study, a kitchen, a living room and a small but spacious garden at the back. But what she fell in love with the most was the balcony in her room, over looking a spectacular view: the sunset.

"Milk for you," Said Hermione as she crouched down and place a bowl of warm milk next to her cat "and coffee for me."

Hermione sat on the cream carpeted floor in the center of her living room. Having spent all her time organizing her books, she hadn't even put in the basic furniture such as tables or chairs.

Her thoughts drifted off to places, a serene look plastered on her face. It was a warm breezy day out side, she noticed as she looked out the window. She decided that she'd go out and buy furniture for her house after.

Crookshanks purred as he licked of the last drop of milk. Hermione grazed her hand along her cat's coat idly, sipping her warm coffee. Hermione thought about the past few months. It all passed by so quickly. It was only 6 months ago when _it_ happened. She let out a sigh. Now, she had moved on; she bought a new house, got a new job, and left every moment of the past. She was happy now, but the happiness wasn't equal to her life back then. She missed it from time to time but her strong demeanor never let her self give in and so she continued to live within the muggle life.

A loud 'CLASH' brought Hermione back to the real word. "Crookshanks!" Hermione scolded her cat. "What did you that for?" she shrugged as she started to collect the shattered pieces of her mug. The cat purred softly with a hint of apology. "No you're not going to buy your forgiveness that easily. I loved that mug and you knocked it over! You naughty, naughty cat." Hermione said as she threw in the remaining shards of ceramic into the rubbish bin.

Hermione glanced at her watch. "2:37" she read aloud. Crookshanks was now pawing Hermiones legs. "I'm going out to buy things for the house. While I'm gone you better behave or… or I'll send you the pound." Crookshanks purred once more. "I'm not joking." The cat stopped whining and curled it self into a ball near the window, not making a sound. Hermione grabbed her coat and stepped out onto the streets.

She got into her car and drove off into the town. Her mobile began to ring and she answered it hastily. "Hello?-Oh, it's you Ava.-The files have arrived?-Okay then, leave it on my desk.-If Mr. Laurence calls please give him my cell number, I think he has something important to discuss with me.-Yes.-Yes.-Okay.-I'll see you on Monday. Good bye." Hermione was very successful. She somehow managed to get promoted almost 'weekly' until she earned a position on the executive board of the Curtis Company, which dealt with shipping and exporting. She started out as a mere secretary and now she had her very own secretary. She worked hard on her job but she couldn't really say that she loved it. She knew there was something else that was meant for her. In her younger years, she was so sure that she would be an Auror. But that didn't happen.

Hermione pulled her car to a stop as she finally reached the local mall. She was greeted by the door man as she entered and made her way to the department store. A sales lady approached her. "Hi Madam, I'm Rose. May I be of your assistance? What is on your shopping list for today?" Hermione smiled warmly. "I'm actually here to by furniture for my house. You see, I've just moved in a week ago." she took out a folded piece of paper from her pocket that contained a long list. "It looks like you've got a long day of shopping ahead of you." Rose replied. "Come with me, we can start with the beds." "Thank you." Hermione answered.

oXoXoXoXoXo

Hermione fumbled in her hand bag for her keys. She let out an exhausted sigh. She had finished shopping for all the furniture she needed for her home although she had to pay the price of walking around the mall and trying to decide between satin and wool sheets for 5 hours. She finally got the proper key into the key hole and swung the door open.

"Oh there you are Hermione. Hello."

Hermione's face paled from shock. She blinked her eyes to see if they were playing tricks on her but the lanky man still appeared again before her in the middle of her living room. She wasn't expecting him to be there actually. She wasn't expecting him to even find her at all. For the past 6 months, she had never seen, or even contacted anyone who had absolutely anything to do with the Wizarding World in hopes of trying to erase _him _from her mind. And now, when her signs of getting over _him_ slightly shined, _his_ best friend showed up in her bloody living room, dimming her lights once more.

"Hey, I know this might be a little surprising for you but I expected more than an agape mouth and a flushed face, you know, being your best friend and all."

Hermione inhaled deeply and counted from 1 to 5. Letting her breath out, she calmly looked into the green eyes and replied using all the courage and strength inside of her.

"What…. are…. you…. doing…. here…. Harry?"

Her tone wasn't cold or mean, but Harry felt as if a knife was being plunged through his heart as he heard her speak. With out giving any indications, she was able to let him know that he was not wanted there, making him feel the 10 long years of their friendship shatter away.

Harry stared straight into her hazel eyes. "What do you think I'm doing here Hermione?"

Hermione's heart ached as Harry's eyes pierced into hers. She could read his set of emeralds like a book. He was hurt, but so was she. If things were different, Hermione would've ran into Harry's arms and told him how much she had missed him. But the situation forbade any warm smiles or friendly greetings. Especially after he brought back memories she was trying to run away from.

She turned her eyes away from his and said "Sorry Harry, but I don't have a clue why you're here."

"I am here to see you, that's what? Am I not allowed to do that?" Harry asked slightly annoyed.

"Shove it Harry, you and I both know that this is more than a friendly visit."

"What's with that bloody attitude? Did you expect me just to leave you alone like you left the rest of us? You didn't even say goodbye."

Hermione's temper began to rise, creating a very uncomfortable atmosphere in her living room. He had no right to be mad at her for running away; He had no right to be mad at her for being hurt. "You very well know the reason why I departed as such."

"I know the reason but I don't understand why?"

"Why Harry? You really want to know?"

"God, yes I want to know! I want to know why you deserted us?"

_Deserted us? _Hermione thought angrily to her self. That did it. "To get away from it all as quickly as I could! Including you!"

Harry smiled sarcastically and shook his head. He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. He came closer to Hermione and said:

"You think that wanting to get away from me would make me forget all our years of friendship? Those years meant something Hermione, don't let your break up with Ron destroy everything. Just because you broke up with him it doesn't mean that you broke up with me; or with the rest of the Wizarding world in fact!"

"Don't you dare mention his name under my roof, Harry! And don't you try and twist the truth around and make it seem as if it was my fault"

"Why can't I mention his name Hermione? I thought by now, your skill of resilience would catch up with you. You were sorted in Gryffindor for a reason. Where's the courageous Hermione Granger who I fought along side with during the war?"

"Stop it Harry! You can't expect me to mend so quickly! I'm human too! I get hurt too! I just can't face him again like nothing has happened because a lot has happened! A lot that has done damage to me as a person!"

"Why are you still so affected? It's been 6 months Hermione! Six months! Just give him a break!"

"Give him a break? This is exactly why I don't want you here Harry! I knew you were going to throw all of this on me! You're a fucking excuse of a best friend Harry! You maybe his best friend but maybe not mine any longer."

"Hermione, don't be like that, damn it!"

"Be like what Harry? A careless, stupid, heart-broken wreck?! I hate to break it to you but that's what I am!"

"Hermione…."

"What?! What could you possibly want from me Harry? Why are you still here?"

And with that, Hermione broke down. She dropped down to the floor and sobbed loudly.

Harry crouched down beside the crying girl. He wrapped his long arms around her. Hermione buried her face into his chest.

"Why do I still love him Harry? Why?"

"Shhh 'Mione, don't talk. Just let the tears flow out. You'll feel a lot better after."

"I still love him Harry…. I still love him…."

oXoXoXoXoXo

A frail young woman ran as fast as she could through the darkness of the night. She panted as her feet carried her far from her house. Tiny droplets of sweat covered her face and her eyes showed nothing but fear.

She had to get away and she couldn't be caught. She pulled what seemed like a big bundle of blankets closer to her chest.

She bit her lip as she made her way into a forest. She gasped for air as she looked around her to see if there were any followers. Suddenly, she disappeared with a pop.

oXoXoXoXoXo

Hermione was wrapped in a thick quilt in front of the fire place sipping hot chocolate with Harry Potter. Her face was still tear stained and her eyes were red and puffy. She pulled the quilt tighter around her body.

"Are you feeling better now?" Harry asked caringly.

Hermione nodded her head slightly. "I'm sorry Harry. For the things I said earlier. It's not your fault."

"Don't apologize Hermione. I shouldn't have bombarded you here."

"Well, for what it's worth, I am actually happy to see you."

"I am too. You have no idea how much I missed you; how much we all missed you."

"I missed you too, everyday in fact. I was just too preoccupied to notice. I should've known that I couldn't go on distracting my self from my real problems. But anyways, distracting did help ease the pain a little."

"Don't label it as distracting Hermione. Think of it as moving on, which you certainly did. I mean, look at this house. It's enormous. Do you have a job now?"

"I do actually. I work for the Curtis Company as an executive chief treasurer."

"See? You moved on."

"I guess you could say that, but not entirely. I keep on thinking to myself what would've happened if I didn't let my feelings for Ron get in the way of answering my Auror examination. I feel so stupid sometimes just recalling the incident."

"Hermione, you passed every single test in your life except for that one. Maybe your failing was a sign that there's still something coming better for you around the corner."

"I hope your right because as much as I love my job, I still feel that I was born to do something else."

"That's the spirit Hermione. Be strong."

"I was never strong enough Harry; nor smart enough to pass a simple exam nor beautiful enough for Ron."

"That's bull Hermione and you know it. Never think you're not enough because you're so much more than enough. Maybe Ron and you didn't last for a reason. Maybe he's really not the one meant to take you away on a white horse and ride of to a happy ending."

"But I always fear that no one else will ever love me. I am a bushy haired buck tooth geek Harry. Not exactly what men look for."

"Hermione, I promise you that there will be someone. We're young and there's still plenty of time for Mr. Knight and Shinning Armor to come galloping to you. He'll be handsome and charming… someone like me."

"Nice way to put it Harry."

"No, honestly. Trust me, one day, you'll end up falling in love madly with someone and memories of Ron will seem more like bad dreams. Besides, your teeth aren't as bad as before."

"Hey!" Hermione said as she hit him playfully.

"Ouch! That was a compliment for your information!"

"Hmph."

"Seriously Mione... you'll be loved like you never have been someday. I can feel it."

"What? Are you Harry Potter the _Seer _now? A divination nerd."

"Hermione! Stop changing the subject and go with the flow."

"(Fine, fine… rewind) You really think so?"

"(That's better) No, I know so. Besides, you should know that you're disappearance hasn't gone unnoticed. A lot of people cared for you Hermione, and there were some people I think you didn't even know of. The Daily Prophet even did a full page article on your disappearance and the Order and the Ministry helped me find you, I didn't do it on my own. The Wizarding World wasn't much with out its know-it-all bookworm. "

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Harry."

"Don't mention it. It's what best friends are for anyways."

"You honestly still consider me your best friend? After everything?"

"Mione, you'll always be my best friend no matter what. Nothing can break us apart."

"Has Ginny forced you into watching chick flicks cause you weren't as cheesy and cliché before." Hermione commented while laughing.

"I was always cheesy and cliché, Luv; just got no chance to express it that's all."

"If that's your story."

"Yup, that is my story. Well Hermy, 'nuff said. Time for you to get some shut eye. Besides it's already-'

Harry glanced down at his watch.

'-shit! It's 1:00 am! Ginny's going to kill me." Harry exclaimed as he scrambled to his feet and pulled on his cloak.

"Why? You guys moved in together?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yeah, but there's not enough time to explain. Why don't I pick you up for early breakfast around 7-ish and we can talk some more. I'll try to bring Ginny along."

"But I'm not much of an early bird during the week ends Harry."

"I've got an appointment at 9 for the Ministry. I seriously got to go Hermione. So breakfast tomorrow?"

"Fine. Breakfast tomorrow."

oXoXoXoXoXo

The night was pitch black and sharp droplets of rain smashed against the glass windows. A hooded man walked through the storm, towards an enormous Manor. The occasional lightning illuminated the pale face under the cloak, showing cold grey eyes and strands of loose blond hair in front of his forehead.

The mysterious figure violently banged on the tall oak wood doors of the mansion. The doors creaked open and a filthy underweight elf showed up.

"Wwhat is it that Shinn ccan do for his Mmaster?" the elf asked quietly, the presence of fear wrapped around its voice.

"Just get out of my bloody damn way you idiot!" the man said while kicking his servant aside. "Where is your Young Master?"

"Right here Father." A tall man appeared from behind one of the numerous doors of the house. To all but who knew him, his face showed calmness although his father knew the truth behind the façade: fear.

"Where is she?!"

"Where is who? Mother?"

"Don't play stupid with me young fool! Answer!"

"I guess you might be referring to my wife."

"Yes, yes, her!"

"Why? Why are you looking for her? Has she done something to upset you? I can talk to her instead; just tell me what your problem is."

"Stop with the charades boy since my temper is too high to be tampered with. Where did she bring the boy?"

"What boy?"

"Stupefy!" The older man shouted, sending his son crashing against a wall. "You are testing my patience. Where did she bring your son?"

The boy stood up shakily and faced his father. "I don't know."

"I guess you didn't get me the first time, Rictusempra!" He yelled once more, deeply injuring his son. "Now I'll ask you one more time: Where did she bring your son?"

The younger man, who was strewn carelessly against a piece of furniture, looked into his father's eyes and answered once more. "I don't know."

"CRUCIO!"

The victim hollered in pain as his body was twisted and tortured under the influence of the wand being held above him.

"I shall not withdraw the spell boy until you answer my question." The man said while standing over his son's beaten up body, with not a single hint of pity or love in his cold grey eyes. "Where is your son?!"

"STOP IT!"

A pale woman stood at the opening of the house. Her face was drenched in tears and her body was trembling. She cautiously approached her bruise covered husband and his mirthless father.

"Ah, why it isn't my bitch of a daughter-in-law, Mallory. So nice to see you here, you worthless veela."

"Don't you dare hurt him again." She said, no longer scared but determined. She raised her wand and directly pointed it at the villain.

"And what makes you think I'll take orders from you?" He said as he pushed the girl roughly to the ground. "You're the reason he's in this mess. Now tell me, if you want your husband to remain alive, where did you bring the boy?"

"I'll never tell you!" she screamed.

"Well, if that's the way you want it-"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" the girl shouted.

Slowly, before her very own eyes, the man went crashing down against the marble floor. And from that second on, she was a murderer.

The girl looked horrified at the dead body next to her. She then changed her eyes to the direction of her love. She crawled towards him and leaked crystal tears.

"You, you killed him." The boy panted. "You ended it all."

"I-I, love you." She whispered into his ear. "You'll find our son someday when the time is right. Don't worry for he is in good hands."

"Mal, what do you mean?" he asked with confusion.

"Good bye. _Avada Kedavra._" she said ever so calmly.

And with that, the blue-eyed beauty was lifeless.

oXoXoXoXoXo

Hermione woke up with a head ache, due to the sudden pouring of the sun's rays through her window. She shrugged as she pulled her self out of her blanket. She lazily made her way down stairs to the kitchen.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she made a cup of coffee. She sat on the floor in the middle of her living room, which reminded her that she had to call the mall to confirm when all her furniture would be delivered.

She massaged her temple and took a big sip of coffee. She still felt drowsy but she knew she wouldn't be able to put her self back to sleep any longer.

The doorbell suddenly rang. "Oh my god! That must be Harry and Ginny already. I totally forgot."

Hermione ran to the door and quickly opened it. "Harry! Ginny! Can you give me 5 minutes to-"

"Hermione…"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Look down."

Hermione tilted her head down with confusion. Sleeping peacefully next to the 3 pairs of feet laid a

"A baby." Hermione gasped.

oXoXoXoXoXo

**Author's Note:** and hence the title another door step baby. If you're wondering why there is 'another', it's because Harry was also a door step baby. Yes, I know it's shallow but I still want to keep the title… and besides it will be **_relevant_** later on. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the prologue. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks a lot!!

**Val0.o**

Btw: Hermione's already 20


End file.
